The goal of the SPHERE (Stanford Precision Health for Ethnic and Racial Equity) Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) Consortium Core is to provide a coordinated and synergistic foundation from which transformative scientific advances can emerge to alter the current landscape of health disparities. Precision health is an emerging approach with great promise for improving population health and reducing health disparities. A visionary leader, the Stanford School of Medicine promotes precision health with a focus on developing new scientific advances and paradigms to bridge the gap between basic scientific research and clinical care concentrating on prediction and prevention. To recognize the potential of this approach for promoting health equity, partnerships with diverse organizations and stakeholders is fundamental to successful development, design, evaluation, and ultimately implementation. The Consortium Core will play a central role in SPHERE by strategically aligning researchers, partner organizations, and key stakeholders to promote active participation and accelerate translation of research findings into strategies that directly decrease health disparities. The SPHERE Consortium Core will utilize a conceptual framework of community-based participatory research to ensure that racial/ethnic minorities and low-income groups are included in precision health research, are central to translation of research findings into practice, and are actively engaged in the evaluation of these efforts. The Consortium Core is represented by both specific project and community partners that were selected due to their deep understanding of the cultural and ethnic considerations related to research engagement and specific disparate health conditions among Latino, Asian, African American, and American Indian populations. Together with partners, the Consortium Core recognizes the fundamental role of social determinants of health disparities and supports integrating information across the socioecological spectrum for prevention and treatment strategies that are proactive, predictive, effective, efficient, and equitable. The Consortium Core will support meaningful engagement of racial/ethnic and low- income communities in the 3 proposed research projects and in all other Center activities, given already existing/ongoing partners with Stanford Office Community of Health. The specific objectives are to 1) Align, support, and expand partnerships with community-based organizations, key stakeholders, and patients at the local, regional, and state levels to address health disparities through innovative precision health research; 2) Build capacity among Center researchers, patients, providers, and communities to incorporate precision health applications for the promotion of health equity; 3) Develop, implement, and evaluate a pilot grant program to facilitate innovation in precision health approaches to health disparities. Successful completion of these aims will yield critical information to inform future efforts on inclusion of health disparities groups in precision health research and practice, which will result in significant contributions to the reduction of health disparities.